It's Not a Wonderful Time For Ven
by zacks.little.puppy
Summary: Vanitas has no Christmas spirit; but hey, at least Ven looks good in anything.


Ven dragged me down an aisle full of Christmas decorations with glitter everywhere on the floor. It reminded me of the time I had a glitter war with Ventus back in high school when he forced me into the school play. My revenge was chasing him around the stage with a bottle glitter in my hand and throwing it at him because that shit lasts forever and is a bitch to get off of anything! Anyway, Ven's face lit up at the sight of all the decorations and it was as if he were a kid again; but then again, Ven never really did grow up and would always be a kid at heart. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He overreacted to almost anything and everything, which could have been cute depending on what he was rambling about. However, waking me up at five in the morning to go shopping for Christmas decorations does _not_ count as cute! We had already been to three different stories, spending at least an hour and a half at each of them, and Ven hadn't made up his mind on what he wanted to buy. I swear he is more difficult at making up his mind than a pregnant woman. I frowned at the thought.

"Ventus, you're not pregnant, are you?" I asked, watching him carefully. I was pretty sure that guys couldn't get pregnant, but you never know. I could've punctured something on his insides to make it possible.

He jumped a little, and began to stutter gibberish. "V-V-Vani, w-what makes you say that?" Ven blushed and attempted to cover his face with both hands, but that didn't work out so well because he was holding my hand and I refused to let him lift my hand to his face. He lifted his free hand to his mouth, covered his eyes, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "N-no, I'm not pr-pregnant."

"Well, then make up your damn mind already," I shouted. "What do you want to get?"

Ven shrugged, his eyes scanning over the wall of Christmas tree ornaments with a soft smile on his face. "I dunno. I just wanna look and see what kind of decorations are here." The smile disappeared when he saw me glaring at him and he flinched a bit. "W-what?"

"So let me get this straight," I said, letting go of his hand. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I ran a hand down my face. "You woke me up at five this morning, forced me out of the warmth of our bed, and into the frigid weather," Ven blushed, "just so that you could _look_ at fucking Christmas decorations. Do you realize that I could have been catching up on my sleep or watching a bad sitcom?"

He frowned, giving me a pout. "Vani, don't be a grinch." Ven tried to reach for my hand but I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I like being a grinch," I replied, glaring at him as he tugged on the sleeve of my coat, pulling me down yet another aisle. A groan forced its way out of my lips as Ven continued to stare in awe at the decorations, wreaths this time. "Ven, either make up your mind and buy something or I'm leaving you."

His response almost made me trip over my feet as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "No Vani, don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without! I don't think I could go on!"

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize I'm joking, right?" I asked, looking down at him as he buried his face into my chest, holding onto me tighter.

His head poked up and blue eyes sparkled at me, a smile crossing his face. Ven leant forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I know," he said, pulling away and leading me down another aisle. "I just want you to know that I care."

"Dweeb," I replied, inspecting the new aisle. This time, it was those stupid animals wearing Santa hats and little buttons on there hands that said 'Play Me'. Ven ignored my insult and pushed one of the buttons and some Disney characters started bouncing up and down on a sleigh. I shook my head and walked away from the scene.

"Where are you going?" Ven asked, grabbing my shoulder.

I turned towards him and smirked. "To try and remember why I married you," I answered.

Ven pouted. "You're a meanie-face," he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not five, Ven. C'mon, let's go home," I said, holding out my hand to him. He stood there for a moment, glaring at me like a little kid. Then he smiled at me and locked his fingers between mine.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Christmas? Everyone is so fucking happy and it pisses me off! The decorations always have some type of glitter on them that try to kill you in your sleep, dumb perverted old men that dress like a guy that doesn't even exist, and don't get me started on the fucking songs. Yes, my heart is as cold as the snow falling from sky.

"Vani, come help me decorate," I heard Ven say. Oh yeah, and there's this guy that I'm supposedly spending eternity with.

I was stretched out on the couch and not really paying attention to what was on TV. Ven had rushed to get old decorations out and started putting them everywhere in our house! "No, I refuse," I said, flipping the channel. Ven sighed and walked over to me, standing in front of me and blocking my view of the television. "Oh, well that's just lovely. Yes Ven, I'd like to stare at your crotch because it is so much more entertaining than what is on TV." I smirked up at him seductively, licking my lips and winking.

Ven frowned. "Stop being a Grinch and come help me! We can at least finish the tree and stockings for everyone tomorrow," he added, marching off.

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up and watching him as he pulled out Santa feet from a box.

"For the party tomorrow," he said, giving me one of those you-should-know looks, the look that my mother gave me every damn day of my life living with her.

"What!?" I screamed, letting myself roll off the couch and onto the floor. I groaned into the carpet and mumbled, "Why does the world hate me?" I pushed myself up and shook my head, crossing my arms and glaring at Ven. "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

Ven huffed. "Vani, I've been telling you about it since November. Don't try to tell me that you forgot," he scolded, sticking a tack into the stocking's loop and forcing it into our wall because (no) we don't have a fucking fireplace.

_Oh right, I thought he was kidding about that, _I mused to myself. "I didn't forget, I just wasn't listening."

"You've ignored everything I told you!?" Ven shouted, pushing the next tack into the wall with an angry look. _Maybe I should stay away from him when he's holding those, _I thought, looking down at the tacks. _He might try to stab my eyes out._

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ven sighed as he finished with the last stocking. He walked towards me, unarmed if I should add, and wrapped his arms around himself. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, smiling a little.

A smirk crossed my face. My arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, my hands locking together just above his butt. "Well, I know what I _was _going to do with _you_, but I don't think that's happening now," I replied, leaning down to kiss him.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked, standing on his tiptoes so that he could kiss me back.

"I got you a present."

Ven's eyes lit up, probably too excited to know that I actually bought him a gift when he knows how much I despise the holidays. He jumped up and down a bit, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Really? What is it? Wait, no, don't tell me. I want to be surprised."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," I said, grinning.

"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I pulled away from the little embrace and walked upstairs, heading towards our bedroom. I could practically hear Ven's excitement as I pulled the present from the closet and slowly walked back downstairs. Actually, I don't know if it can be counted as a "present" because it's just in one of those boxes that people put clothes in. I sighed, looking down at the box with a snowman smiling up at me, and finally approached the living room to see Ven sitting on the couch patiently. He pursed his lips in thought, not even acknowledging my presence, as he scanned the walls of our house. I guess he still wanted to decorate the place up for tomorrow.

I shook my head and I threw the box on his lap, causing him to jump, and sat next to him. He eyed the box carefully as if it were a wild animal and then looked at me. I smirked at him. "It's your choice, Ven. You can open it now and save yourself from embarrassment, or you can wait until tomorrow and open it in front of everyone. Hey, they might even ask you to try it on."

"Uh…" Ven stared at me for a while and then put his hand on the lid of the box. He hesitated and lifted the lid, peeking inside and let out an unmanly squeak. I laughed when he dropped the box on the floor, causing the outfit to fall out. "Vani, why would you do that to me!?" He covered his face from embarrassment, hiding behind the insides of his elbows.

"Oh, it's not that bad." I picked up the lingerie and held it up against Ven's chest, smirking at the way he tried to turn away from me. "Yeah, I think it'll look great on you. Why don't you go model it for me?"

Ven uncovered his face and pouted, pushing the lingerie away from him and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? I know where this is going," he sighed. "I try it on and you'll get so aroused that we have sex, and then I'll be sore tomorrow and won't be able to move. And you _know_ that I'll have to walk through our entire house at least thirty times! Everyone will see that I'm limping, ask what happened, and I am _not_ explaining our sex life to our friends just because you want to have a little fun!"

_Damn, _I thought. He had really gotten feisty. I grinned as a thought crossed my mind and leaned closer to Ven's ear. "Why, are you afraid of being on the naughty list, Ven?" I whispered, nibbling on his ear. He swatted a hand at me and tried to push me away from him, but I grabbed his hands and firmly held them down. "Are you afraid that Santa won't come and leave you any presents? Don't want to be seen with the mean ole Mister Grinch?" I continued, stroking my tongue against his ear and pushed him against the cushions of the couch, causing him to make an _oomph _sound. Ven squirmed beneath me, still trying to push me off and shield himself at the same time. However, I held his wrists in my hands, pinning them above his head. My tongue glided down Ven's neck and I lightly bit his skin until a whimper escaped his lips. "See, you're enjoying this. You _want _to have some fun, don't you Ventus?"

Ven moaned and I moved my hands from his wrists, trusting him to not punch me in the face. One of my hands slowly crept up his shirt, tickling his stomach and pinching his nipples, while the other tangled in his hair. A loud cry busted my eardrum but I ignored it, slowly moving my hand down Ven's stomach and into his pants. He gasped when I grabbed the area between his thighs, breathing harder into my ear as I stroked him softly. Ven bucked his hips into my hand, whining and reaching for me, practically begging for more attention. I connected our lips, forcing my tongue into his mouth and admiring how Ven's body writhed underneath mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer to him and whimpering my name.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I mumbled in his ear, freeing my hand from his pants and pulling away. Ven moaned from the loss of contact and held out his hands, trying to reach for me with half-lidded eyes. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him up so that he could sit on my lap.

He moaned when my fingers ran up and down his sides and laid his head on my shoulder, humming softly. "Mm, but why do I have to put that thing on?" he asked, motioning towards the lingerie.

I smirked, nipping his ear. "Because I want to see you in it before I rip it off of your sweet little body."

Ven pulled away and gave me a strange look. "You have a weird lingerie fetish."

"And you keep forgetting that I'm not prince fucking charming. Now go put on that damn lingerie before I force it on you," I said, smacking his butt and giving him a little push, throwing the lingerie over his head. Ven sighed, standing up and sticking his tongue out at me. "Oh, we can play that game, too." A blush spread over his face and he ran up the stairs, almost tripping over himself. And then I heard a loud thump followed by the sound of Ven groaning from pain. "Idiot," I mumbled, shaking my head.

The door to our bedroom shut rather loudly and I groaned at the thought of Ven undressing himself. I tried to distract myself with the TV so that Ven would have enough time to change. However, whatever had caught my attention before was not amusing me at the moment. I reached for the remote and turned it off since it wouldn't be needed. My leg bounced up and down rather violently, causing the coffee table in front of me to shake. A growl escaped my throat and I jumped up, not being able to take it anymore and practically flew up the stairs and to our bedroom door. I didn't hesitate to open the door and just stood in the doorway when I saw Ven all dressed up in the lingerie, examining himself in the mirror and turning different ways.

Ven jumped, turning towards me in some sort of mini-panic attack. "Vani, don't do that," he whined, looking back into the mirror and fidgeting with one of the straps and trying to uncurl it. He sighed in frustration and let his arms fall to his sides, frowning at his reflection.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck. "Don't worry about it, it's coming off anyway." I turned him so that he was facing me and grinned down at him, taking a moment to look at his new attire. The curled strap hugged his collarbone while the other hung loosely from his shoulder, but it wasn't drooping, just hanging lazily from his the tip of his shoulder. "You look so fucking sexy right now."

He rolled his eyes. "I feel ridiculous! I mean, does it _have _to have bells!?" Ven bounced as if to prove his point, motioning towards the little bells that jingled.

"They're small and don't make that much noise," I pointed out, kissing him on the lips. The bells jingled again. Ven was right, they were fucking annoying, but I ignored them and focused more on Ven. "See? It's not that bad. I could have made you wear a collar and antlers and painted your nose red." Ven blushed and buried his face into my chest. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered seductively, "And take you for a bumpy sleigh ride all damn night long."

Ven pulled away, his face red, and slapped my chest. "You pervert!"

"Mm," I hummed, pushing Ven up against the wall next to the mirror. He held onto me as if he were about to lose his balance, his fingers clawing into my shirt. My lips covered his, slowly poking my tongue out. Ven parted his lips and began to go numb against me when my tongue explored his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close so that he would collapse. He moaned and clutched onto my neck, leaning against me more than the wall behind him. My hands traveled down to Ven's butt cheeks, groping his ass and enjoying the way he tried to push his body into mine. I picked him up, swinging his legs around my waist and holding him like that for a while. "Damn, you're fucking light. How many meals do you skip?" I teased, nipping at his collarbone.

"Ah," Ven cried, trying to thrust his hips against me. "V-Vani, please, oh…"

"Please _what_?" I asked, walking over to the bed and smirking at the way Ven moaned. I swear you could see little horns sticking out of my head. "_What, _Ven, what do you want me to do?"

He whimpered, "V-Vani…"

"Mm, what do you want, Ven?" I repeated, putting him down on the bed and pushing his back against the mattress. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down with him, but I pulled away. I shook my head, grinning as he mumbled incoherent words. "What was that?" I asked, leaning closer.

"I want you," Ven moaned, snaking his legs around my waist and pulling me down. "Please Vani…make love to me."

"Hmm," I murmured, "not sure those are the words I wanna hear." Ven groaned, lightly humping the air. "Maybe I'll let it slide, though." I crawled over his sweet body and kissed his lips, running my hands up and down his sides.

"Ah, Vani," he mumbled, rolling his head from side to side. I grinded our hips together, enjoying the way Ven moaned in my ear. His fingers grabbed the zipper of my hoodie, slowly pulling the piece of clothing apart and slipping it off of my shoulders. Ven threw it somewhere behind me and kissed the side of my neck, leaning closer to my ear. "Can we just skip this part?" he whispered, writhing beneath me.

I chuckled. "Oh, getting a little impatient and _needy, _are we?" Ven blushed. "We'll get there baby, hold on." I pulled off my shirt and smirked when I noticed Ven watching me, almost in some sort of trance. I dropped my shirt on his head and he jumped a bit, pushing it away. "Like what you see?" He nodded, running his hands down my chest, tracing every inch and muscle with his fingers. I chuckled. "Are you enjoying yourself there?"

He smiled, his face turning red again. "Y-yeah, I…I like your body," he whimpered, turning his head to the side.

A grin crossed my face and I licked his exposed neck. "Good," I said, leaning down to run my tongue along the line of Ven's stomach down to his underwear, "because I fucking love your body." My finger traced the outlines of Ven's underwear, circling my thumb at a wet spot. "Someone's a bit too excited," I mused out loud, winking at Ven. My fingers gripped the lace of the panties and slipped them off, grinning as he lifted his legs in the air. I pursed my lips while looking at the lacy bikini. "Ven, these weren't the panties I put in the box."

Ven blushed. "Vani, you put a freaking bow on the crotch area! Of course I wasn't going to wear them, it would've felt weird!"

"You wouldn't have felt anything," I said, flicking the underwear over my shoulder. Ven made a humming noise. "Hmph and that was going to be my present from you." I faked a pout.

"Vani…" I interrupted him by kissing his lips and he moaned. "I…" He gasped when I licked his nipple, staring down at me with a gaped mouth. I smirked, sliding my lips down and engulfing his length, making him cry out. "Oh my… _Vani_!" I hummed, feeling satisfied when Ven thrashed against the bed. He waved his arms frantically and arched his back up from the mattress, grabbing the back of my hair tightly. Ven tugged at the back of my head, making me growl and want to turn him over and fuck him into the mattress. I lapped my tongue over the tip of his organ and ran it up and down the side, slipping my tongue into the slit and swallowing him again, burying my nose into a curly pillow. "Ah," Ven moaned, releasing in my mouth, his body shuddering from his orgasm. I pulled away and gargled little bubbles at him, loving the way he scrunched his face when I swallowed. "Doesn't that taste bad?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes, but you get used to it." He shook his head and sat up, grabbing the button of my jeans. "Well, someone certainly isn't shy," I teased, rubbing his arm and petting his hair.

Another blush crept across Ven's face. "Stop it," he groaned, brushing my hands away and focusing on my pants. His fingers fidgeted with the button, shaking violently. I chuckled and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him close for a kiss. He grumbled, pushing at my chest. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," he pouted, throwing himself back and huffing. Ven managed to grab my zipper and pull it down, playing with the button.

I grinned, moving his hand away and undoing my pants. I winked at Ven as he watched me lower my pants seductively and move off of the bed to drop them to the floor. He blushed when he noticed I wasn't wearing any boxers and grabbed one of the pillows behind him, covering himself up. I crawled back onto the bed and took his shield away, putting it behind him. "Peek-a-boo," I muttered, kissing Ven on the lips. He swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down. A gasp escaped his lips when we touched, you can assume where. He grinded against me and nipped at my neck, begging for attention. I growled and shoved my tongue down his throat. His eyes seemed to roll back and he moaned softly. I grabbed the lube on the nightstand and coated my fingers, noticing Ven watch me and breathing heavily. "Heh, you're loving this, aren't you?"

Ven didn't say anything and just spread his legs for me, grabbing the pillow as I poked his entrance. He squirmed when I circled my finger, scooting his hips closer to me. I chuckled and pushed my finger inside, watching him as he clawed the pillow above his head. I waited for him to relax until I shoved another finger inside, scissoring my fingers apart. Ven moaned and shifted his hips and turning his body certain ways that made me want to take him right there. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes and whimpered my name. I slowly pushed a third finger inside him. He made a small grunt, grabbing the comforter beneath him and twisting it. I circled my fingers inside him, pushing in and out of him and groaning at the sounds Ven made with his mouth.

"Vani, please?" he begged, sitting up on his elbows. He whimpered when I stroked a certain area inside him, pushing himself against my fingers. His head rolled to the side, mouth gaping open and eyes closed. Damn, he looked fucking sexy. "Stop playing with me and…"

"And what?" I asked, pressuring him. I pulled my fingers out, making Ven moan rather loudly. I kissed his lips and pushed him flat down on the bed, grinding against him. He bucked his hips, reaching for me. I leaned closer to him, allowing his arms to lock around my neck and whispered in his ear, "What do you want me to do? What do you want me to do _to you_?"

He moaned, lolling his head from side to side. Ven pushed his cheek against mine, kissing my ear and pulling away, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes. "F-fu-fuck me," he breathed out, blushing heavily.

I smirked and coated myself with the lube, poking at Ven's entrance. He moved his hips against me and I chuckled. "Pushy," I muttered, slowly easing myself inside of him. Ven writhed against me, grunting as he adjusted. I shushed him. "Babe, you need to calm down." Ven nodded, fisting his hair. "That's not exactly calm," I muttered, taking his hands. "Shush, it'll be okay." I kissed his hands and put them behind my neck. "Ready for a bumpy ride?"

Ven smacked the back of my head. "Pervert," he mumbled, but pulled me close to kiss him. I curled my fingers in his hair, kissing him sloppily. "Try not to go too rough, though; you know, for tomorrow."

A grin crossed my face. "No promises," I said, moving my hips. Ven moaned and clutched the back of my hair tightly. He breathed heavily in my ear, whimpering my name. I grunted, trying to stop myself from fucking Ven's brains out. "You're going to be the death of me," I groaned, spreading Ven's legs further apart. He cried out, pushing himself against me more. I put my hands on either side of his head and started to thrust into him faster, making the headboard hit the wall violently. And I swear with each thrust those fucking bells got louder, ringing in my ears and torturing me with their dumb little song. "Alright, that's it," I huffed, pulling out of Ven and sitting back.

Ven panted, looking up at me. "V-Vani…?"

"You ready to get this thing off?" I asked, gesturing towards the lingerie. He nodded lazily and sat up. I helped him slip out of the outfit, tossing it to the floor and it made one last noise in protest. "Remind me to put you in something less annoying, like a schoolgirl outfit," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"W-what!?" He screamed, from either shock of what I said or from me pulling him onto my lap and easing inside him once more. A whimper escaped his lips and he kissed my neck.

"Oh don't worry, I've got other cross-dressing ideas for you as well," I replied, laying on my back and guiding Ven on my hips, motioning for him to bounce up and down.

"Y-you…you have a weird cross-dressing fetish," Ven panted, almost falling over. He sighed and moved slowly on top of me, breathing heavily.

I held his sides and watched as he lazily bounced his hips against mine. "And you're really bad at this," I muttered, pushing him back and thrusting into him. He moaned loudly and sucked in a sharp breath, spreading his legs further and pulling me closer. The bed beneath us creaked and I swore I could hear it scraping against the floor as the headboard knocked on the wall.

Ven rolled his head from side to side and shifted his body, whimpering gibberish. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, breathing hotly against my skin. I growled and fisted his hair in my hands, causing him to whine. "Mm, Vani…ah, Vani…Vani…_Vani!_" his voice bounced off of the walls as he came, sputtering liquid on his chest and stomach. He went numb in my arms, collapsing with his eyes shut firmly and his mouth hung open, arms spread out.

I pulled out of him and heard him whimper a bit, leaning down to clean his sticky mess with my tongue. His chest rose and lowered, trying to control his breathing to its normal rate. He purred and played with my hair, humming softly as he recovered from his orgasm. "Hey babe," I said, catching his attention as he opened his eyes, "mind doing me a favor?" He tilted his head in confusion and I felt my heart skip for a moment, chuckling at his innocence. I motioned down at myself and he blushed, sitting up and kissed me on the lips. He gave me a light shove, silently asking me to lay back. I obeyed and watched as his blond head closed in on me. He gulped a bit and I swear I could hear his heart beating fast. I petted his hair, moving a strand away from his face. I smiled at him, a real smile. Ven smiled back at me and kissed the tip of my length. I grunted, stroking the back of his hair. "It's okay," I mumbled, playing with his bangs. He nodded and sighed, opening his mouth and attempting to deep throat me.

Ven's head shot back and he gasped, breathing against my skin and I growled. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "S-sorry," he mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

He was scared, that much I could tell. It wasn't like this was new to him, but Ven had mentioned several times that it made him feel uncomfortable. And yet, I still asked him to do it; I must be one sick bastard. I stroked his cheek and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around myself. "Shush, just take it easy babe," I whispered, wrapping my fingers in his hair and guiding him.

His lips wrapped around me again, running his tongue over the tip. I grunted when he massaged his hand up and down my length, his fingers giving me some sort of tickling sensation. My hips bucked lightly into Ven's mouth, making him yelp in surprise. He ran his tongue in circles, making me groan as he licked up and down the sides. And then it was if Ven's bravery boosted and he engulfed me. A loud, surprising, moan left my lips and I looked down at Ven with wide eyes. I wanted to ask him what had happened, where that came from, but the blond had suddenly become an expert with oral sex and nibbled on my ball sack. I fisted his hair in my hands, pulling at the golden locks. He hummed softly and that was enough to send me over the edge.

"_Ven_," I grunted, releasing in his mouth. Ven shot back from the foreign taste and I watched as my sperm dribbled down his chin. I grinned and sat up, even though I was still dizzy.

"It tastes nasty," he muttered, scrunching his face and rubbing at his tongue. "Bleh!" I chuckled and licked his chin clean, giving him a big kiss on the lips and pushing him down against the bed. "Eh," he groaned, trying to push me off of him. "Vani, I wanna wash my mouth out." I grinned and rolled onto my back, watching him sit up and rub at his tongue more. He staggered off the bed, almost losing his balance and tripping over a pillow that must've landed on the floor.

I sighed to myself and pulled the blankets back, slipping underneath and locking my fingers under my head. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of Ven's little act. My heart seemed to race and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. He came out of the bathroom and practically flew into the bed, causing a loud crack beneath us.

"Oops," I mumbled, "I guess we broke it." Ven laughed and snuggled next to me, burying his face into my chest and sighing happily. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close so that he was on top of me. I kissed his lips, rubbing his back softly. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, smiling. I winked at him and pulled him closer to my chest, kissing the top of his head. "You're not gonna finish decorating?"

He shook his head. "No," he said, yawning, "If I feel like it, I'll add more tomorrow. I just wanna sleep."

"Ven," I said and he looked up at me. "What happened back there when you were sucking me off?"

He blushed, turning his head and hiding in my neck. "Ididntwanttobeawimp," he mumbled. I pulled him up and gave him a look. Ven sighed. "I didn't want to be a wimp."

"Hmph, cutie," I muttered, kissing his lips.

* * *

"Vani, will you get the cookies out?" Ven asked, walking through every inch of our house. The living room was cluttered with our friends, well, Ven's friends. I could hear them from the kitchen, chatting about little stuff that meant nothing. The usual talk of who's getting married, who's having a baby, and all that drama shit.

I looked at Ven, raising my eyebrows at him. He limped over to me, grabbing a plate of Christmas cookies he had made earlier. "You trust me with the stove?"

Ven glared at me. "Hey, maybe I'd be able to go a little faster if someone hadn't seduced me last night."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips, grabbing his butt cheek. "You liked it, don't lie. The way you screamed for more," I whispered, licking his ear. "And giving me the best damn blowjob a guy could ever have." Ven smacked me over the head. "Ow! Okay, okay. But you do know that I'm gonna molest you later tonight, right?"

"Vani, cookies!" he scolded, disappearing into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting it," I said, putting a stupid Santa glove on and taking the pan of fresh cookies out of the stove and dropping them on the table, turning the dial on the stove so that it was off.

"Wow, someone's got you whipped," I heard a voice say and looked up to see Zack leaning against the counter, grinning at me.

"Zack, I have a deadly weapon and I'm not afraid to use it," I threatened, motioning at the hot pan because getting burned by one of those things is a fucking bitch.

He chuckled. "No, seriously Vanitas, Ven has you whipped. You'd do anything for him, but that's not a bad thing. It just means you love him. Aw, look at little Vani, being all lovey-dovey with his Ven."

"I'm not kidding, Zack, I will kill you with these cookies."

"No you won't," Ven said, limping over to me.

"Something wrong, Ven?" Zack asked and I glared at him, mouthing, 'You're dead' to him. He smiled.

Ven shook his head. "No, I'm okay," he replied, getting another plate from the cupboard and started putting the cookies on them.

"You're limping," Zack pointed out, grinning. "Aw, did you and Vani have too much fun last night?"

"Zack, I will kill you."

"Vani, you're not helping," Ven sighed.

I pointed at Zack accusingly. "He started it."

"Come on," Ven said, putting the plate of cookies in my hands. "Now help me."

Zack laughed when I glared at him. "I'm still murdering you."

I swear I got looks when I followed Ven into the living room while holding the cookies. Our living room was cluttered of people that were Ven's closest friends, taking up the entire room. I dropped the plate down on the coffee table, sitting close to the armrest on the couch. Ven scooted next to me, inching close. It got very quiet for a moment and then Axel looked at me.

"You didn't poison those, did you Vanitas?" he asked and I swore everyone's eyes turned towards me.

"Only for you," I replied, smirking. Ven nudged my arm with his elbow. And then Zack came back into the living room and started some random conversation and everyone forgot that I was even there. I looked over at Ven, watching him smile with his friends. He looked over at me and flinched a bit. "Why do your friends still hate me?" I asked.

"They don't _hate _you, they just…" Ven looked down, biting his lip.

"Think I'm a bad person?" I suggested and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his head on my shoulder.

I shrugged. It wasn't anything new, but it didn't bother me. I'm not the most liked person on this planet. Anyway, after some time, I helped Ven pass out the presents and everyone opened their gifts. They turned towards each other, showing their new things off. I looked at Ven sitting next to me, watching as he smiled and chatted with his friends. I took his hand, leaning close to his ear. "This may sound corny but I guess it doesn't matter, just as long as you love me, right?"

Ven smiled and kissed my cheek. "Yup."

* * *

AN: I was going to post this on the 21st for VanVen day, but I had trouble with the ending and then this happened today. So, here ya go. I guess this is my Christmas present to you all. I don't like the ending because I feel like it's just there, but I didn't know how else to end it. Sorry...

I know that I should be working on the next chapter for My Imprisoned Heart and I will do that...I just need some incentive. Oh, and this is kind of a sequel to Heart Shaped Box if anybody's interested. I keep wanting to write stories based around this, help!


End file.
